ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayne (TV Series)
Wayne is an American neo-noir crime fiction vigilante series that is based on the DC Comics character Batman. The series was originally created by Nic Pizzolatto, who also created the HBO series, True Detectives, and first premiered on January 11, 2020, and concluded on August 14, 2027. Series Overview Main article: List of Wayne episodes Synopsis The series follows billionaire Bruce Wayne, who moonlights as the vigilante known as Batman and attempts to protect his home city of Gotham from the criminals that have thrived after the death of his parents while also trying to keep his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, alive in his absence. Cast & Characters Main *'Jon Hamm' as''' Bruce Wayne''' **The main protagonist of the series, Bruce is an orphaned man who was traumatized at the sight of his parents' deaths as a child. This trauma caused Bruce to develop a fascination with the criminal mind, finding out everything he could about why and how criminals become who they are. His research eventually led him to become the vigilante, Batman. Recurring *'John Cleese' as Alfred Pennyworth **Bruce Wayne's butler and a former member of MI6 and UK Air Force. Alfred has more or less raised Bruce from when he was very young. While not always a big fan of Bruce's actions as Batman, Alfred tries his best to help Bruce whenever he can. *'Bryan Cranston '''as '''Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon' **The head of the Gotham City Police Department who has great respect for the law. He is one of the few good cops left in Gotham and does everything in his power to help his city. He has conflicted feelings on Batman but is willing to help him when it's clear he must. *'Lennie James' as Lucius Fox **The head of Wayne Enterprises' tech development branch who is responsible for most of the equipment that bruce uses on his journey. He is incredibly intelligent and a good friend of Bruce's, to the point he is one of the few people Bruce told that he was Batman. *'Vincent D'onofrio' as Detective Harvey Bullock **A detective at the Gotham City Police Department who is a polarizing figure to most people. He has a bit of a temper on him and looks at the world in a more cynical way but cares about his city a great deal. He and Bruce have a complicated relationship, as he isn't a fan of either Bruce or Batman. *'Naya Rivera' as Officer Renee Montoya **TBA *'Dianne Wiest' as Doctor Leslie Thompkins **TBA *'Toby Jones' as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **The main antagonist of the first season who is the founder of the Black Glove, which is a club that many criminals visit. He has a strong hatred of the Wayne family, who he blames for the desecration of his family's name and, due to this hate, has made it his life's goal to take down Bruce. *'Giancarlo Esposito' as Harvey Dent/Two-Face **TBA * Reception Feel free to write some reviews here: "Perfect casting, I adore this idea" - Coolot1 Notes * Category:TV Series Category:Neo-noir Category:Crime fiction Category:Vigilante Category:Batman Category:HBO Category:TV-MA